Koji emo story
by fmagirl167
Summary: This is about when my character Koji gets his heart broken by his Boy friend. If you don't like yaoi then don't complain to me when you read it cuz i warned you the first time! oh yeah this is un finished if you wish to read the rest please go to my DA..
1. Chapter 1

Koji was in the bathroom where he grabbed a knife out of his pocket and he cut his wrist. Then he heard Kuma calling his name. He quickly cleaned up the blood and bandaged up his arm. He opened up the door and saw his brother standing there. "What do you need bro?" Koji asked. Kuma smiled and said "oh Yuki is on the phone." Koji ran past Kuma and got the phone. "Hey Yuki". Said Koji. Yuki sounded like something was wrong. "What's wrong Yuki?" Koji concerned. Yuki hesitated for a second and then he said, "um Koji, ….. I …. Um….. "Spit it out". Koji yelled. "Okay I will, Koji I'm breaking up with you! There are you happy?! Koji stood frozen for a second and then asked, "Why?" "Um well things aren't working out and I got a girl friend now, I'm sorry Koji, Well I got to go! Bye". Said Yuki as he hung up. Koji started to cry and he ran past Kuma again and went into his room and locked the door. Kuma knew something was wrong. He knocked on Koji's door. "Brother you okay?" he asked. "Leave me alone! Koji yelled! Kuma was worried about him. He went to talk to his mom. "Um mom something is wrong with Koji!" Kuma said. "well dear I'll talk to him later okay so stop worrying so much." She said as Kuma went to call Kanji on his cell phone.

Meanwhile

Koji was still sad so he called his girlfriend Rin. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Rin's number. "Hello". She said "Hey Rin!" Koji said. "What's wrong love you sound sad." She asked concerned. "well you see, uh Yuki broke up with me for a girl!" Koji said as he cried again. "awww! It's okay Koji I'll make it better." Said Rin as she suddenly teleported in the room! "Whoa that was fast" said Koji as he was surprised. He and Rin sat down on his bed and started talking.

meanwhile

Kuma was talking to Kanji when he had to go to the bathroom. He told Kanji he'd be right back. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the light, and then he saw blood stains on the sink. Kuma freaked out and screamed! His mom came running in the bathroom. "Kuma what's wrong?" She asked. Kuma was still shaking. "Mom there is blood in the sink and it wasn't there before!" he said. The mom walked inside and looked around and suddenly ran to Koji's room! " Koji open this door right now!" She yelled.

A/N: oh someone is in trouble!!!!

Koji told Rin he'd brb and opened the door, his Mom grabbed his arm and took off the bandage! She had a shocked face! "Mom I can explain!" Koji said. "Koji why, did you do this?" She asked concerned. Koji gulped and then said "Mom, I don't know okay! Just leave me alone". He got out of her grip and slammed the door in her face. The mom started to cry and she ran into her room and sat down bed. Then she sobbed into her pillow. Kuma came in and said "Mom are you okay?". She didn't say anything! She just continued to cry. Kuma went to talk to his brother. He knocked on his door but no one answered. He knocked again but still no answer. He went and got a randomly placed key blade and unlocked the door. When he walked in he saw Koji and Rin doing stuff. Kuma fainted. Koji noticed Kuma fainted and dragged him out of the room. Koji was in his boxers which had muffins oh them. Anyway when Koji came back to his room and Rin was leaving. "Um why are you leaving?" he asked, Rin said "well I have to go home now and yeah I'll see you later. She left. Koji sat down on his bed and thought about Yuki, and he took out his knife and cut his other wrist as he cried. He really missed Yuki a lot and he loved his girlfriend also. Right when he was cutting himself his Mom came in.

A/N: She must have senses!!!!

She screamed and grabbed the knife away. Koji yelled "give that back"! "No I'm not giving it back," She said. Koji started yelling and screaming at his Mom.

A/N: he is having a tantrum!!!

When finally he couldn't get it back. "I hate you Mom!" Koji yelled as he slammed his door and started crying again. He found a sharp abject and started finishing the job while he was crying! Koji's Mom threw the knife away and went to go to talk to Kuma about Koji. She came into Kuma's room. "Kuma do you know why Koji's acting so weird"? She asked. "Well it all started after Yuki called!" Kuma said!

meanwhile

Koji was still cutting himself. He was still crying and called Rin again but this time she didn't answer. He stopped cutting himself and went to sleep. The Mom finished talking to Kuma and went to check up on Koji. She walked into his room and saw a bloody object on the floor and Koji asleep. She walked over to his bed and looked at his arm and saw another set of cuts and she gasped and kissed Koji's head and let him sleep. She went to her room and laid down and went to sleep. Kuma also went to sleep. The next morning Koji awoke in pain cuz his cuts were hurting him. So he put the bandages on his arms. So he could go to school. He walked into the kitchen and there sat his Mom glaring at him. He sighed as he grabbed his lunch and walked with brother to their car.

A/N: yes Koji can drive!

When they finally arrived at school Koji saw Yuki with girlfriend! Yuki over to Koji and saw his arms. "Koji what happened to your arms?" Yuki asked concerned. "Why do you care?" Koji said. Yuki said" just because we aren't dating anymore doesn't mean I don't care! About you"! Koji turned away and pushed Yuki aside and ran inside the building. At lunch Koji's cell phone rang and he picked it up!!!

TBC….

A/N: stay tuned to find out who called Koji!!! Will it be Yuki or Rin? Stay tuned to find out!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: hi and welcome to chapter 2! And in this chapter we will find out who called Koji and if you wanted to know Koji, Yuki, Kanji and Kuma are all my made up characters!! Anyway on with chapter two!!!

It was Rin. "Hey Rin What's up?" said Koji. "um Well my dad is sending me to an all girls private school so I won't be able to see you anymore, I'm sorry Koji". She said. Koji's eyes got all watery and he hung up his phone. Then he got up and ran into the boy's restroom and cried. He also got out scissors and started cutting his arm again as he cried, "why is all this happening to me?" He cried as the blood from his cuts dripped onto the floor. Suddenly Kuma came in to use the restroom. He saw Koji crying and cutting himself. "Koji why are you doing this?" Kuma asked. "Just leave me alone, you wouldn't understand!" Koji cried. Kuma grabbed the scissors away from Koji! "Give those back!" Koji yelled. "NO brother, I won't let you continue to do this" Kuma said as he ran out of the restroom. Koji just sat there crying and then he got up and chased after his brother. On the way the school nurse saw him and called him into her office. Koji came in and she said "Koji what's been going on? "What do you mean?" Koji said. "Well I've noticed that you've been missing a lot of classes" She said. Koki just sat there silent. "Um well I've had a lot on my mind lately". Koji said as he started to cry. She patted him on the head and asked him if he was cutting himself. He didn't answer at first and then he said" yeah I have what it is to you anyway!" Then he got up and ran out of the nurses office. The nurse called Koji's Mom and she came to get him. "Come on Koji let's go home" She said as she saw his arms while she was driving. She asked "Koji please tell me what's been going on! Koji hesitated for a moment and said" Well Mom… My so called Boyfriend broke up with me and my girlfriend left me and dad left, and yeah so there I said it!" Um dear you were gay?" She said. "yeah and so is Kuma." Said Koji. "I know dear but I never knew you were". "Mom you fail". Koji said. His Mom said" but enough of this dear so this is why you're cutting yourself." She said. Koji was silent again. Then he said "Mom I'm sorry I've been cutting myself I've just been so depressed lately. I'll stop if it makes you happy." Koji said. "Thanks dear". She said as they arrived at the house. Koji went inside and into his room. The Mom was proud of him. The next day, Koji and Kuma had the day off from school but the Mom had to go to work. So once she left Koji went into the bathroom and he looked through a book that Yuki and him made. Koji's eyes got all watery and he started to cry and he got another knife and was about to cut himself when he remembered what he said to his Mom. Then suddenly his cell phone rang. He picked it up. It was Rin. "Hi Koji, How are you?" She asked. "I'm okay" He lied. She and he talked for a while and then she had to go. Koji stood still and he started thinking about school and Yuki. He picked up his scissors and started cutting himself while crying. His Mom came home and found Koji fainted on the floor from loss of blood from his arms. "oh my God Koji" She screamed as she took out her cell phone and called the hospital. 5 mins later the ambulance arrived. The doctors put him on a stretcher and put him in the ambulance. His Mom was crying her eyes out as they drove the hospital. Later Koji awoke in a big room. "Where am I?" Koji asked. Then his Mom came in, "you're in the hospital dear cuz you were cutting yourself after you told me you wouldn't. "I'm sorry Mom." Koji said as he gave her a hug. "It's okay, at least you are okay." She said as he gave him a kiss. Then Kuma came in and gave Koji a hug. "I love you bro and I'm glad you are okay." Said Kuma. Then they let Koji sleep.

TBC….

A/N: stay tuned for chapter 3 of my story and yeah if you don't already know I have a problem writing a story about my character being emo and writing this story was really hard so please leave me really good reviews!!!


End file.
